


A Ladybug's Hibernation

by Church_the_very_much_immortal_cat



Series: Maribat March [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Church_the_very_much_immortal_cat/pseuds/Church_the_very_much_immortal_cat
Summary: Marinette hibernates due to the cold. The Batboys freak out. Alfred and Steph drink tea.For Maribat March Day 6: Miraculous Side Effects
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Alfred Pennyworth, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Duke Thomas, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Maribat March [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188440
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127
Collections: Maribat March





	A Ladybug's Hibernation

Marinette Wayne had come back to the manor for Winter Break. It had been slightly over a year since she had last visited. Usually, she spent both summers and winters at the manor and returned to Paris for the school year, however, with the whole Hawkmoth situation she hadn’t been to the Manor since the summer before last. Her family knew she was Ladybug, she had told them pretty much straight away so that they could help with her and Cat Noir’s training. They had ended up planning the whole thing over video calls and dad had given her a list of teachers in Paris she could learn from. She also already had the basic defence lessons her family had found necessary, which was admittedly a lot more than what a normal family would consider necessary. But no one ever claimed that the Bats were a normal family. She missed her older siblings. Being the youngest of the bunch, with Damian being two years elder to her, wasn’t always fun. She occasionally felt left out especially since she didn’t live in Gotham nor was she a vigilante, but she knew they all tried their best to drag her into their chaos. Marinette did occasionally walk away from that chaos, but only when she knew joining them would incur Alfred’s wrath and no one sane wants that. Not that she would be classified as sane by anyone outside Gotham.

She had finally managed to come to Gotham this year as there was a team of heroes in Paris, instead of just her and Cat, and she would be needed only in the case of an Akuma attack. Marinette, however was slightly worried, she had spent all of last winter sluggish because of the low temperatures. Ladybugs hibernate at temperatures below 35°F, Paris thankfully didn’t hit such low temperatures, but Gotham tends to reach temperatures below 30°F. Slightly extended exposure to those temperatures and she would fall into hibernation, she could be woken up but it would take time and warmth to do so.

She had told Alfred before her arrival. She had thought he would be able to help most after dealing with their stubborn family and their injuries for years now. Cass had asked Marinette herself when she noticed that the longer she spent in colder temperatures the more sleepy she became and Marinette had told Cass. Cass had accepted the answer and moved on. Not mentioning it to her later, and Marinette assumed if anything happened the two of them would take care of telling the others and didn’t bother with telling the rest of the family.

Her break went well. The first three weeks of her vacation went without any problems. She stuck to doing day patrols with Duke, when the temperatures were higher and it wouldn’t affect her too much. She spent time with all her siblings. Hung out with Jason in the library whenever he was in the library with her sketch book and convinced him to take her out on his bike on one of the warmer days. Dick taught her the trapeze at her request. She and Tim just casually spent time with each other, with Cass occasionally joining in. Stephanie dragged her out on a shopping trip with Babs and Cass for a whole day right before Christmas. She spent time with Damian by helping him with his several pets. She joined Alfred every morning to help with breakfast and dragged her dad to spend time with him whenever she felt he wasn’t letting loose enough. She ended up dragging him around quite often.

On her last week there, She and Jason were hanging out in the Library after dinner and before Jason had to leave for Patrol, and while Marinette realised it was cold she didn’t think too much of it, she was inside the manor, she doubted the temperature would drop down that much. However, someone had left a window open and Marinette fell asleep while Jason was too absorbed in his book to notice.

.oOo.

Jason had been in the Library along with Marinette for nearly an hour, reading, when he suddenly realised it was starting to get unbearably cold. Getting up he found that a window a slight bit away from them had been left open. Closing it, he returned to his spot to find that Marinette had fallen asleep. Chuckling, he lifted her up easily and carried her to her room where he tucked her in and left to join the others in the cave for Patrol and didn’t think much of it.

Sometime around one in the afternoon, the next day, Bruce asks, “Has anyone seen Marinette today?”

“She was sleeping when I checked in on her a few hours back, I just thought she had slept late and left her alone, she doesn’t tend to sleep for long she should be up soon,” Dick answers.

“But she wasn’t awake last night,” both Tim and Jason say at once.

Tim continues, “Alfred asked me to check on her before I went to bed, since she usually checks in on him and she hadn’t done so last night, she was sound asleep in her bed.” He then looks at Jason silently questioning when he had last seen Marinette.

“She fell asleep while we were in the library, and I put her in bed, that was before I came down to the cave for Patrol, so maybe around 10?”

“Shit. That’s been nearly fourteen hours, she barely sleeps seven on a good day.”

And then they all rush to check on her.

.oOo.

Stephanie walks into Wayne manor to find absolute chaos; the boys keep screaming at each other and her attempts to find out why are in vain. She heads to the kitchen to find Alfred; he’s making tea calmly while the other occupants of the manor run around like headless chickens.

“Hey Alfie, why are the rest of them running around in a panic?”

“Hello Miss Stephanie, I believe Miss Cassandra informed you of Miss Marinette’s hibernation problems,” she nods and he continues, “I think Miss Marinette believed that Miss Cassandra had told the rest of the family and didn’t bother with telling them herself. Last night, she was sitting in the library with a window open and she fell into hibernation.”

“Oh, why don’t you just tell the others, won’t it help wake Nette up?”

“I’ve already turned up the thermostat in her room and ensured that she has enough blankets, she should be awake in a few hours. As for why I haven’t informed the masters, I’m hoping this teaches them a lesson about hiding injuries. Would you like a cup of tea, Miss Stephanie?”

Steph laughs and accepts his offer and asks him if she can stay for dinner. She doesn’t want to miss out on the mayhem that is going to be unleashed when Marinette wakes up. Maybe that’s why Cass didn’t tell the boys.


End file.
